The beginnig of the end
by Choko-chi
Summary: Harry has had enough of the wizarding world and their never ending demands, so he chooses to take matters in to his own hands, and end it all. Oneshot!


This is a very short oneshot just to start writing again. It has been around 3 years since I last wrote anything I think, and I have somewhat given up on my ongoing stories. I just can't seem to find the same spark again, and have lost most of my interest in the fandom that I wrote in. It has been a few busy years, and I chose to focus on my studies, and when I had free time, I just couldn't find the inspiration. But! I'm back now! And I will try to make a few oneshots to get back into writing.

* * *

Summary: Harry has had enough of the wizarding world and their never ending demands, so he chooses to take matters in to his own hands, and end it all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ^_^

* * *

 **The beginning of the end.**

He had done his duty. He had done everything that they had demanded, and yet, they kept coming back for more. It was never enough. And he was so tired now. Tired of their demands and expectations, tired of their worship and delusions, tired of their hate and slander campaigns. Why was it never enough? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

It had started small. Well, that might be the wrong way to phrase it after all they did to him during the war. But in the aftermath of the war it started small. A request to hold a speech one day, and an interview another day. But it had escalated from there. When he showed up he was the hero, but when he tried to say no, or didn't have the time, he was uncaring and on his way to becoming the next dark lord.

After all he had sacrificed for the wizarding world, it had just turned around, time after time, and stabbed him in the back. It had hurt at first, but after a few years he had come to expect it from them. He had tried to reclaim his life after the war, tried to explain to the wizards that he was nothing more than a normal wizard, and that he only wanted to live the rest of his life in peace, but they hadn't listened.

He was pressured into a career as an Auror despite his own wishes of peace and never fighting again. But he had accepted his new path, and kept going. But I just wasn't enough. They pressured him into a loveless relationship in the hopes that the population would start growing if the boy-who-lived stood as an example. It all came crumbling down when he and Ginny broke up after a few months. He just couldn't see her as anything but a sister in the end, and what had first attracted him to her, was now a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Her red hair reminded him of Fred, of the mischief the Fred and Gorge use to make. It reminded him of his mother, a woman he had never gotten to know but loved nonetheless. Her voice reminded him of the simpler days, the days off laughter and school, the days without loss. And her blue eyes, those pretty blue eyes that were the windows to her soul, were no longer the eyes he had loved. He realized then, that she had been pressured into that relationship just as he had, so to spare them both, he chose to end it.

The papers had been in an uproar, but he had carried on, slowly gaining more and more burdens. They put him on a pedestal, and when he failed to reach their expectations, they slandered him. A few people tried to help him, but after the fifth time someone he loved got hurt, he demanded that his friends left him alone. They never really did, but they stopped trying to openly protect him, and that was good enough.

It had been years since then. Years of trying to be the man that the wizarding world thought him to be. He had given them everything, he had forsaken all his wants and needs for their sake, and they had responded by demanding more. Be better, be faster, be stronger! His every failure was a sign of his contempt, and every mistake was blamed on him. He had been too late to save a little girl, she hadn't been older than five, dark hazel eyes and bright red hair. His coworker had lead them to the wrong place, and by the time they reached the right place, it had already been too late.

He had let the criminals get away, too focused on trying to help the little girl, the unwilling participant in a dark ritual, and therefore he must have been an accomplice according to the papers. There was no pleasing them. Had he gone after the criminals he would have been called heartless for leaving the dying girl, and because he let the criminals get away, he was proclaimed a dark wizard.

It was always the same, he chose to do one thing and the wizards hated him, he tried something else and they would still hate him. Years passed and nothing changed for the better, the pressure just kept rising, until he could no longer take it.

And now he stood there, at the edge of a cliff, slowly edging forwards. Back slowly straightening as he lost the weight of the expectations, until he stood at the edge, back straight and gaze locked at the sky, hair whipping around his face.

It was a rather lovely day, and he found it very fitting. He had always loved to fly in the sun, so why shouldn't his last flight take place on a sunny day? Firm green eyes studied the sky, this might be the first decision he had made by himself since before the war. The first decision that wasn't influenced by anything but his own will. He took the last step, stepping over the edge of the cliff, and spread his arms, ready to meet his parents and family again.

The water rushed up to meet him, catching him in its cold and loving embrace. He didn't fight the current when it started to drag him down and out, he didn't try to swim to the surface when he longer could hold his breath, he simply kept floating through the nothingness, as the darkness slowly crept closer, and the precious air bobbles escaped his tired body.

There were no expectations or demands anymore. You couldn't demand things from a dead man, and he had defied their every expectation by jumping from that cliff. There was nothing but silence and darkness as the water filled his lungs. Silence, darkness and his own wish for a new and better adventure on the other side. With those expectations and a peaceful smile, the first in many years, the emerald eyes closed for the last time, and the boy-who-lived was no more.


End file.
